


Halloween with a Vampire

by EzmEmily



Category: Dracula (TV 2020)
Genre: Candy, Costume Kink, Costumes, Cute, Cute Kids, Drac tries to scare the kids......fails, Dracula is Dracula, F/M, Fluff, Halloween Costumes, I just really love Halloween, Pumpkins, Tiny Bit Sexy, decorations, it's always Halloween with me, its halloween bitches, little bit of naughtyness, sweets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23790517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzmEmily/pseuds/EzmEmily
Summary: Spending Halloween night at home with your very own Prince of Darkness
Relationships: Dracula/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Halloween with a Vampire

I finished putting the finishing touches on my Halloween costume, twisting and admiring the reflection I saw. I was a witch this year. I have to admit I took a little inspiration from Netflix Sabrina and the good old classic witch. I was wearing a little black dress with white lace collar and cuffs. I had black tights the cutest Victorian, laced up boots and to top it off I had an old school pointed witches hat.My makeup was a simple smoky eyes with black lipstick. I had to admit. I made one sexy witch  
  
Just then I heard a knocking at my door

"Door's open, come in. I'll be down in a sec" I shouted from my bedroom door

I heard the door to my home open and close. I wondered how he liked my decorations. This was the best time of the year. You have to go all out   
I walked down the stairs to my living room, and as expected he was standing to the middle of the room looking at my handy work  
  
"Hey there" I said causing him to spin round. I swear his eyes widened a little. And not from hunger, well maybe a different kind of hunger he always seemed to have for me  
  
"Evening my love" he smiled darkly "You look....ravishing" 

"You look handsome as always, but I have to admit I'm a little disappointed. I thought you said you were going to dress up" 

"Darling costumes are not my style. And besides. I am in costume"

With inhuman speed he was in front of me, pulling me to his chest with a firm grip on my back. I looked up to his face and saw instead of the warm brown eyes that held so much love for me, were now the eyes of a apex predator, the brown iris seemed to disappear into the red that spread of the whites of his eyes. His smile. Pointed and jagged with teeth that could rip me to shreds 

"Oh stop it you" I said playfully hitting his chest "That's cheating"  
  
"How is it cheating. I am one of the things that lurk in the shadows"  
  
His eyes and teeth turned back to normal but he was still holding me in a tight grip 

"Count Dracula put me down and make yourself useful and help me with the sweets for the kids that will start showing up soon"  
  
He let me go and I turned and made my way to the kitchen to start poring out the verity of sweets I brought for the trick or treaters. When sorting the gummy bears and fizzy cola bottles a pair of strong arms wrap around my waist and his face being buried into my shoulder 

"Why are you giving out sweets to little brats on the street. You should never give treats to children who don't deserve it. Give me a treat" 

"Don't be a spoil sport, it's Halloween. The best night of the year"

"How is it different to any other night of the year"

"Halloween my dear Count. Is the one night of the year when you can be anything you want. It's a night of pure freedom, to explore your dark side" 

"I think you explore you dark side quite often, seeing how often you let me into your bed" he purred 

"Oh hush you" I giggled "You'll have your treat later. You will just have to be patient" 

He groaned and pulled away from me. And wondered around the other side of the kitchen. I looked up from sorting the sweets and other treats to see him kneeling over looking at the Halloween decorations I had set up on the counter 

"Like what I did with the place" 

"You have been busy, your living room looks a little bit like my old home" 

He must be talking to about his castle in Transylvania. He spoke about it often. We would be laying together in bed, either at my place or his. I would be slumped against his chest running my fingers though the dark hair or wrapped in his arms nestled in the crook of his neck. I loved listening to his stories from his 500 years on  
this earth. He would tell me. About the places he stayed, the Kings, Queens and Emperor's he rubbed shoulders with, or eaten. I must confess I liked the stories he told me that did not involve him devouring some well known historical figure. I still remember the satisfied smile and smug look when he told me he ate Mozart 

"No way" I said shocked sitting up in bed, gathering the duvet to cover my naked chest staring back at the vampire laying there casually in my bed "No bloody way did you eat him"

"I assure you my love I did. I really should have spared him" 

The way he spoke of his castle, he sounded like he missed it. I mean how could he not. It was his home for four centuries. I bet if walls could talk, the secrets they would tell. Though I loved him dearly, I doubted I wanted to hear everything back in the days when he was a Prince and a Warlord. No wonder he went by the title of Count. People would never think as the decades passed, the mysterious Count who lived in a isolated castle in the mountain tops was the very same Prince Dracula, that terrorized the place before becoming a living nightmare, rising from his grave as a vampire to continue his terror

I often wondered what his castle would be like. He told me it was like a labyrinth. Doors that lead to two more and the corridors that take you where you did not expect to go. But I knew in the way he would describe the layout  
of his home, there were things in there that he did not want me to see, let alone tell me. I was well aware of who he was and the things he did before the vampire thing. There was probably things deep in the bowls of that place that would turn the strongest of stomachs. Still. I could not help but be curious 

" I like these" Dracula said, pulling me out of my thoughts "Why is it white though?" 

"It's a ghost pumpkin, they are grown that way, pumpkins grown in all shapes, colours and textures. Do you like the blood effect?" 

I was talking about my ghost pumpkin decorations.I was not kidding when I said I went all out. I brought a load of ghost pumpkins as well as carving pumpkins and   
just went to work. I carved a load of spooky and funny faces and put them out front but the ghost ones. I took a little inspiration from my vampire lover and melted a load of red crayons on the top of the white squash where the stalk would have   
been attached. The melted red wax ran down the pumpkin giving the effect of dripping congealed blood

"Your creativity astounds me my love" Dracula purred in my ear. When did he get right behind me 

Dracula spun me around pinning me to the kitchen counter. He grabbed my left leg and wrapped it around himself, I could feel his talons on his fingertips pressing into my skin, his predatory stare sent shivers though me. He had to power to make me feel like a blushing virgin all over again 

"If you rip my tights Count, you will be leaving this house very disappointed" 

He gave me a toothy grin and pressed his face into my neck. Nipping and kissing me on the soft sensitive skin, purring like some jungle cat into my throat 

"How long will I have to put up with the little creatures till I can relive you of this superb outfit of yours" 

"Till the sweets run out or it is too late out" 

Dracula release's my leg that was wrapped around him and strops off into the living room, I heard him flop onto my sofa. I rolled my eyes, sometimes he was such a child

"Now don't be like that" I said walking in putting the now full bowl of sweets onto the coffee table. I hopped into his lap, snuggling in close running my fingers though his neat, raven locks "I'm just handing out sweets, apart from that. We can watch scary movies and you have me to yourself, mostly, for the night"

Dracula moved me to sit across his lap sideways "Mostly. I can work with mostly" 

"Good" I giggled as Dracula cupped my face bringing me in for a kiss. Whilst I lay back pulling him down and on top of me 

\--------------

Dracula seemed to be enjoying his first proper Halloween, we had been curled up on my sofa watching horror flicks. Trying to ignore the sarcastic comments on the characters that were killed off so stupidly due to their own incompetence. He said he'd eaten people who made better choices 

"They are meat sweetie. The body count for the film." 

Just then the front door bell rang

"Coming. Drac your gonna have to let me up" 

Dracula growled and released his grip around my waist. We were pressed snugly along the sofa in a laying down position, our legs in a tangle. Every time I had to get up and give sweets to the children outside he made a protest, not liking me out of his arms 

"Back in a second" I said looking at the grumpy vampire laying on my sofa, he barely fit across it 

I went to the door grabbing the bowl of sweets. I opened the door to three children holding out there jack'o lantern pales waiting to receive treats 

"Hi guy, wow you look great" 

It was two boys and a girl. The girl was a witch but had gone with a typical Wicked Witch of the West look, complete with a green, rubber hooked nose and a all back outfit complete with a pointed hat and a little broom. It was pretty good. The two boys. One was a skeleton in what must have been a store brought jumpsuit and the other was dressed in red devil. Face painted red with a pointed wax mustache 

"Trick or treat" they all said together holding their pales closer 

"Ok guys just one handful of sweets" 

The kids did as I asked and took a handful of sweets. Looking very pleased with the selection I had to offer 

"Wow, thanks miss. These are the best sweets" the little devil boy said 

"Yes miss thank you" said the skeleton boy

The two boys then took of down the street with the precious load in their pales, only the little witch girl remained 

"Thank you. I like your costume, it's so pretty" she said sweetly 

"Aw thank you dear, I like yours too" 

She was about to open her mouth to say something else but her eyes widened. Fear or surprise

Oh God. I felt a presence behind me 

"Wow mister that's so cool" the girl said excitedly "It looks so real" 

I turned my head around to see Dracula behind me. His eyes were crimson ans his jagged fangs bared 

"Were did you get the fangs and eyes" she asked practically jumping up and down 

Dracula's expression dropped. Not the desired effect

"He got the stuff online" I answered for him. Dracula slunk off back in the house 

"That's so cool. My mum won't let me get stuff from online" 

"Ahh one day you will" I said smiling "Happy Halloween"

"Happy Halloween" the girl said before skipping down the street to find her trick or treat companions 

I smiled, poor kid she had no clue. I placed the bowl on the floor outside the door. The kids can help themselves now. He had suffered enough for one night

He was standing in the middle of the room. He could be such a child. I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around him

"Back in my day she would have run screaming" he said moodily

"Kids these days Drac, so desensitized. But hey. I still think your scary" 

Dracula turned around 

"Do you" he purred 

"So scary" I giggled letting him pick me up, making my arms wrap around his neck and my legs around his waist 

"I think I'm done for the night. Take me to bed Count" 

"It would be my pleasure" he said not breaking eye contact as he started up the stairs "My Vrajitoare frumoasa"


End file.
